feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Feed the Beast Launcher
The Launcher The Feed The Beast (FTB) launcher was developed by the people who brought the Feed The Beast challenge map. The launcher is built in Eclipse, a program for Java coding. Unv_Annihilator did a lot of streaming when he and the developer team designed and wrote the launcher. All of the mods in the pack have been approved by the modders to be included. The FTB launcher was first released on Saturday, Nov. 10, 2012, with a live-stream broadcast on the Feed The Beast website. The live-stream was lead by Slowpoke101, Direwolf20 and Jadedcat on www.twitch.tv on Slowpoke's Twitch channel. The stream had about 5000-7000 people watching. The launcher currently features 17 different modpacks for you to enjoy, including unofficial private modpacks for Feed the Beast launcher. More information and announcements about the Feed The Beast launcher can be fohereon the official Feed The Beast forums. Features *News from the FTB *Options *Force Updater *Custom Install Folder *RAM Control *Language *Console Toggels *Mod-Pack Editing *Server Downloader *Profile *Version Selector *Private Packs *FTB Challenge Map Downloader *TexturePack Downloader Texturepacks Changelog: Version 1.2.4 * Fixed crash when clicking launch just after startup * Fixed infinite update (Sorry about that!) Version 1.2.3 * Fix OSX sometimes crashing on ultimate * Double click a pack to launch * New locale strings * Bug fixes Version 1.2.2 * Fixed issue with image loading on start-up. Version 1.2.1: *+ Use mod pack names instead of directories for installation dropboxs. *+ Set selected install location to selected modpack if available. *+ Use javaw for computers with windows OS (possibility to improve fps. * Fixed Textpack filtering. * Revamped right side of modpack, map, and texturepack tabs (Splash image and description). * Overhauled button layouts on mod pack tab. * Fixed growing/shrinking minecraft window. Version 1.2.0: *+ Implemented TexturePack Tab. *+ Added auto-updating for texture packs. *+ Added Norweigan localization support. * Updated Welsh translation file. * Fixed private pack server downloads. * Fixed issue with private packs wouldn't select the correct item on filtering. Version 1.1.9: *+ Implemented basic form of styling. *+ Added Finnish localization support. *+ Added option for launcher to reopen after closing minecraft. *+ Added more analytics support. *+ Added linking into news tab. (Click ALL the links!) *+ Added ability to define additional java parameters. *+ Added advanced options button. (Some options moved to there.) *+ Private pack removal now instant. *+ Static links no longer printed to console. * Fixed removing private packs requiring launcher restart. * Fixed bug where the launcher would keep growing and always started maximized. * Fixed issue with modpacks.xml trying to load multiple times. * Fixed news tab disappearing on start. * Updated launch4j to 1.5.2, should fix some issues. * Fixed news pane to take up full tab now. * Removed wait on exit of launcher. (Was needed before, no longer needed) Version 1.1.8: *+ Private pack implementation. *+ Unread news number on news tab. *+ Minecraft window size/position automatically restored from last use. *+ Less console spam. *+ Remember last searched text on text filtering. *+ Map pane list influenced to show maps related to selected pack first. *+ Scroll bar now scrolls a pack/map at a time. *+ Version of ModPack now shown on the minecraft title. *+ Prompt user to set install directory on first load. *+ Force update now toggleable. *+ Google analytic implementation. (Can be disabled) *+ Text filter now effected by other filter settings. *+ Text filter now closes on enter key press. *+ Text filter upon closing just returns to filter setting window. *+ Text filter now keeps filtered text on re-opening. *+ Added FTB icon to more windows that lacked it. *+ Added Welsh localization support. * Updated Italian translation file. * Fixed issue with .litemod files not being cleared on modpack installation/update. * Minecraft version filtering fix. * Version file writen after installation, prevents need for force updating on failed installation. * Fixed issue with force update updating to wrong version. * Fixed bug where 2 ModPacks folders are created on Linux and Mac computers. * Fixed issue where there were two names for most recent version. * Fixed issue where text filtering would break selected items. * Fixed issue of parsing on newest version containing a '.'. Version 1.1.7: *+ Workaround for changelog being cached. *+ Ability for modpack versions to include '.'s. * Fixed null pointer on startup preventing launching due to localization loading. Version 1.1.6: * Fixed possibility of vanilla Minecraft after installation. * Fixed Minecraft download code, prevents MD5 error. * Fixed progress bar on Minecraft download. * Fixed double error tossing on failed Minecraft installation. * Fixed console output on first attempt for Minecraft file download. * Fixed inability to download backdated server modpacks. * Fixed possible index out of bounds error on startup due to localization files. Version 1.1.5: *+ Filter packs by search bar *+ Filter by Minecraft version *+ Option to disable console *+ Option to maximise by default *+ Backdate modpacks *+ Something shiny (animation per modpack) *+ Set download location from options tab * Prevent game launching if download fails *+ French Translation *+ Play offline if Minecraft servers are down *+ Pastebin now pastes to pastebin * Fix for null pointer if login servers are down * Alternative server cycling (now automated) * Fixed Minecraft version name on older pack versions * Fixed issue extracting files * Fixed issue when validating file download * Fixed concurrent modification exception on mod thread * Bug fixes Version 1.1.4: *Added fix for mods not extracting correctly (launching as vanilla) Version 1.1.1: *Fixed unknown protocol. *Fixed issues with offline mode. *Fixed log levels inside of console. *Make a thread queue for console logging. *Added filtering to JTextFields to prevent unwanted inputs. *Added Minecraft version to pack listings on mod pack pane. *Modpack file downloading more robust, prevent issues of not grabbing modpack.xml *Pack and map listings redesigned. *Made console resizable. Version 1.1.0: *HTTP Checks on grabbing urls, prevent using repos with issues. *Added Italian translation files. *Added Hungarian translation files. *Reduce unneeded stress on repo server. *Smart cleaning of mods folder on modpack update. *Only delete folders after modpack is downloaded/extracted. *Changed storage location of backup configs. *Swapped from using vectors in localization to array list. *Check MD5 of files on download to prevent corrupt files. *Launch code overhaul. *Implemented options for Minecraft window size. *Fixed visual glitch on dropdown. *Implemented options to set launch position of minecraft. *Fixed filter settings (only show modpacks with server files on server type selected). *Fixed error text on play offline dialog. *Fixed issue with log files overwriting all the time. *Proper log formatting in console. Version 1.0.9: *Multithreaded the console to prevent lag. *Keep rei's minimap settings/data on modpack update. *Fixed issue making force update not work. Version 1.0.8: *Changed Minecraft version checking. *Auto-select last played modpack on loading. *Cache modpack xml in event of repo being down. *Improved console logging (keep previous logs on minecraft start). *Change storage location of console logs to inside install folder. *Created more debug output to help us track down issues. *Logger code overhaul. Version 1.0.7: *Fixed double English in localization dropdown. *Change force updating to work better. *Fixed typo on extracting. *Fixed possible issues with minecraft not updating. Version 1.0.6: *Added Spanish localization files. *Updated Portuguese localizations. *Small fix to localization loading. *Fixed Minecraft updating before checking mod versions. *Changed profile adder/editor titles. *More work towards lessening impact on repo. *Allow swapping between extended and reduced logs on console. *Fix possible bad formatting on console. *Added FTB Branding. (Thanks CPW) Version 1.0.5: *Added in ability to view change log on client update. *Locale system overhaul. *Allow hyperlinks and html to be parsed into the info box for mod packs, maps, and texture packs. *Remove ram min setting. *Change ram max setup to slider to prevent ram allocation issues. *Relocate storage of localization files. *Clean-up unneeded localization files. *Changed encryption method (no longer break on every new release). *Change storage location of logindata, config, and temp folder. *Fixed German tranlations being backwards on the edit mod pack screen. *Relocated storage of login data, config, and temp folder. *Added in ability to disable litemods. *Fixed special characters in path for updating. *Fixed encryption of logindata file. No longer breaks every release, full encryption. *Swedish translation fix. *Base max RAM upon system max ram. *Rework extended description area. *Only generate md5 once per launch. (Prevents issues with xml file loading) *Only generate encryption key once per launch. *Added mod listing into descriptions by default. *Fixed issue of "ghost" items upon filtering. *Advanced map filtering. *Fixed issue with image caching. *Optimized launcher start-up. *Change temp folder setup. *Fixed issue with updating mods. (Duplicate mods) Version 1.0.4: *Fixed improper xml file loading. *Possible fix for attempting to load null image file. (Caused by overloaded servers) Version 1.0.3: *Enabled Maps tab. *Danish localization file created. (Thanks Silwing) *Portuguese (Brazil and Europe) localization file created. (Thanks SandroHc) *Toss error on no profile selected. *"Fixed" login data encryption method. *Implemented ability to play offline if mod pack is previously downloaded and minecraft servers are down. *Add in ability to back up config files on mod pack update. Version 1.0.2: *Swedish localization file created. (Thanks TheJohlin) *Russion localization file created. (Thanks edwinahe) *Dutch localization file created. (Thanks Havaro) *Corrected small issues in german locale file. *Added support for UTF8 locale files. Version 1.0.1: *Fixed issues with launcher never re-enabling objects upon login issues. *Better error tossing on login issues. Version 1.0.0: *Launcher now no longer relies on system time. *Footer is now dynamic upon which tab you're on. *Ability to edit Mod Packs. *Map Tab complete. (Disabled this release) *Prompt user on Map Overwrite. *Work around for Linux systems that don't support desktop. *Console opened when Minecraft starts. *Improved temp Folder clean-up. *Swapped from ".minecraft" to "minecraft" folder. *TexturePack tab complete. (Disabled this release) *Fixed scrolling on 5+ packs. *German localization implemented. (Thanks to i18n/blackevil90). *Launcher now loads ModPack/Map/Texturepack descriptions. *Fixed issue being unable to create user with no password with save password not selected. *Filter button implemented for ModPack, Map, and Texture Pack tabs. Version 0.3.1: *Fixed issue on mod pack updating (unable to delete minecraft.jar). Version 0.3.0: *Fixed type on RAM Minimum option. *Allow different forge names inside of Mod Pack. *Prevent downloading wrong Minecraft version. *Minecraft dependent upon ModPack MC Version. *Reworked launch/download code. *Keep Minecraft updated with ModPack. *Memory output on start-up. *Removed need for .minecraft folder inside of root install path. Version 0.2.3: *Fixed nullpointer and file not found on instMods button click. Version 0.2.2: *Added button to take user to jar mod location. *Added donate button (not enabled currently). *Fixed cross platform support for minecraft launching. *Changed location of news feed. *Implement launcher auto-updating. *Reverted forge name to basic forge name. *Compatibility with old forge/prevent double forge installation. *Disable editing of console. *Auto-scroll the console with the text. *Fixed some spelling errors. Version 0.2.1: *Allow placing of jar mods inside of 'instMods' folder. (i.e. Optifine). Version 0.2.0: *Allows RAM allocation, set throught the options tab. *Enhanced Console Logging. *Allows users the option to not save their passwords. *Fix issue with loading launcher with Java 6. Category:The Launcher